The present invention is directed to a truck bumper that is movable between at least a first lower position suitable for highway driving and a second elevated position suitable for off road operations.
Many types of vehicles, such as cement trucks, for example, are used in both highway and off road working operations. In order to be certified for highway driving in many states, the bumpers on such trucks must be no higher than a limited distance above the road surface. The state of Nevada, for example, requires that bumpers be no more than 20 inches above and no more than 30 inches above the road bed when the truck is being operated on the highway. Other states have similar requirements. However, when such trucks are off road in working operations a bumper in such a low position may interfere with many operations that the trucks are required to perform. This is particularly true with the rear bumper on a cement truck which, when locked in place in a lower position suitable for the highways, makes it impossible to easily access jobs when there is a need to deliver cement over a curb or a footer for a building. The present invention is directed to a movable bumper which will satisfy both highway regulations and also provide ample clearance for working off road operations.